The Burkes  Year 14
by nycwc
Summary: Takes place ...the Burkes have been married for 14 years..this is a quick look into that year. marked it as complete-but yet again this is part of a series so its never really completed I guess, please review-up date was to fix some errors I caught,
1. Chapter 1

Started out as a quick snippet into the start of their relationship but ended but LONG...

Sorry. Enjoy.

I own nothing, this is all for fun. And what...you think I should be working? I know I horrible at writing, and I've probably missed a tone of mistakes-sorry.

This will be part of a series-will be jump around a bit -the idea will be snippets into the Burke's-

NEVER WILL THERE BE SLASH. I PROMISE...

*****update; I purchased Microsoft word with my new lap top, which is a big help and improvement over the little free word processor I had on my other lap top…didn't realize how crappie that other spell check really was*****

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Being partners for 4 years now, Peter and Neal have certainly experienced their ups and downs, and still have a daily battle of major trust issues, however when it comes down to a matter of life and death or danger of their loved ones, they share absolute trust. Peter is extremely careful with each case, he always has a backup plan with an exit strategy and up to this point he has considered himself extremely lucky, sure he's had some close calls, a few bumps on the head here or there that have caused his beautiful wife to lose sleep at night, but at the end he's always made it home (sooner or later) to find her waiting for him to hold her tight.

()()()()()()()()

Lately Peter and Elizabeth have been going through a bit of a phase, they... just... can't seem to keep their hands off one another, which is just find with Elizabeth. The past couple of weeks, Peter has been more romantic than he was when they first started dating. She quickly became accustom to him coming home on time, sometimes early, or showing up at her office with the most beautiful flowers he could find as he waits to escort her home. She knew he was up to something, trying to butter her up, but at this point she just didn't care, with all the effort he has been putting out, he deserves _it_, whatever _IT_ was. So when Friday night came around, she knew; she would have no problem into talking him into going out and just cutting lose. At 630 when he came home, Elizabeth met him at the front door in a perfect little black dress, he quickly liked what he saw, "what's this?" he quickly ask as he leans in for a kiss.

Kissing him she puts her hands on his hips as he cups her face.

"Go get dressed, you're taking me out for drinks." she says as she is pushed him toward the stairs slapping him on the ass

"OH, oh ok." He responds as he heads up the stairs with no argument.

Elizabeth turns and heads back into the dining room while she waits on him to get ready, she sits down to try and get a little work done , after all she has plans for tonight and they don't include working.

She was setting with her back towards the front door, so she didn't hear him come down the stairs. When he walks up behind her, and he leans down nips at her ear asking, "Are you ready."

He then reaches around her, grabs her left hand to guide her up. Suddenly she's not sure if her legs would even work, when he leaned down, the smell of his cologne hit her like breath of fresh hair,

_G__od__, __ he smelt good_, she loves it when he wears that cologne, there's something about it, it just mixes with his chemistry so perfectly.

She's been around other men who wear the same cologne, but they don't smell half as good as he does.

"Hmmm you smell so good." she tells him as she stands up, he guides her to turn around and when she does, she found herself wrapped in his arms, breathing in, he leans down and kisses until she is breathless.

At this point she's not sure if they will make it for drinks, and she doesn't really even care, then suddenly Peter pulls himself back, looks her up and down, as he does he has the cutest smile on his face, "Your Beautiful" he says with pride.

"Well not only do you smell good, you look pretty handsome yourself." He holds up his arm out as to motion her to go; he knows that if they stand there much longer, her plans would be out the question tonight, because they would never make it that far... Elizabeth walks to the door getting her purse, its takes all of his strength to not stop her right there and take her up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting out of the cab, they start to stroll down the streets of Manhattan, discussing life in general, and her work. Peter tries to keep the topic of their discussion away from his work, his current case filled his thoughts, but he's just wasn't ready to let her in, there was no use making her worry if she doesn't have to. After all tonight was about them.

They strolled by a small bar, normally it would be too classy for Peter's taste, but then again any bar that wasn't stuffed full of sport memorabilia was to classy for Peter. Elizabeth tugs at his arms to go in and try it out. They found a small table in the corner near the front, Peter would have preferred a table where people walking down the street couldn't see their every move, but at this point it was just about the only table left open.

For the next couple of hours that little corner table was the place to be in their opinion. Peter would glance up from time to time noticing the people who were staring back at them, and his chest would swell with pride, because he knew they had to be staring at his beautiful wife.

With more than a few drinks in them, Elizabeth suggests they check out this dueling piano bar she's heard about. Peter was more than a little hesitant to go, but there they were on their way.

The 2nd bar was completely packed; they were able to find a table on the left side of the bar.

Now Peter really didn't understand what the bar was about, and really had no idea what lied ahead. At first he didn't think things were any different from the first bar, but once the two piano players began to play, he quickly noticed how the bar slipped in two. Half of the room on the right and half on the left. _"Dueling pian__os"_ he thought to his self. Just then the piano player on the right side of the room, jumped up on his piano suggested a drinking game. It was then that Peter gave a little smirk towards Elle, as she was doubling up on their drink order. "You knew?" he asked. Elle didn't say a word, just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

During the 2nd round of the game, Peter found himself really enjoying himself, the music was good, and more than once he had to save his wife as men were walking up to hit on her. During the 4th round of the game, Peter knew he had hit his limit and passed it, and he found himself a little more than possessive when the bartender swept by grabbing Elizabeth by the hand alone with 4 other beautiful woman guiding them over to dance on top of the Piano.

Peter's possessive/jealous demon died down a little as he watched his beautiful wife looking down only at him as all the men cheered as she and the other woman danced around on top of the piano.

The entire time she was up on the piano dancing, Elle only had one thing to look at. It was the extremely handsome man, standing there smiling back at her, he was wearing a black suite, with a black shirt; first couple of buttons were undone. She had noticed all night how woman were focused on him, wishing it was him they was there with. She even noticed that each time he headed to the bar, he usually found himself surrounded by one or two women, trying to start up a conversation as he ordered their drinks. She found it extremely cute he never noticed what they were up to. And when he would come back to their table, she couldn't help but smile as she noticed all the jealous looks the other women kept throwing her.

Once the 4th round was over, Peter walked over to the Piano to assist Elle in stepping down, more than a little drunk she found her just leaning down, letting him catch her- lifting her down softly, he wrapped her in his arms, they kissed. Looking up with those brilliant blue eyes, Elle softly told.

"Take me home." Without a second command needed, Peter escorted her out the door.

Getting out of the cab, Elizabeth headed up to the door, as Peter paid for the cab. She unlocked the front door, quickly entering to turn the alarm off, the moment she hit the disarm button, she was suddenly turned around, and being kissed by the love of her life. They stood there at the door making out for a little bit, the front door was still wide open, but neither of them could worry about that. Holding Elle with one arm, Peter waves his other trying to shut the front door, it took him a couple of attempts before he is able to achieve his goal.

As they both come up for air, Elizabeth kicked her heels off, and started walking up the stairs backwards. Tugging at his jacket; they only made a couple of steps before it over took them again.

Once at the top of the stairs, Elizabeth started stripping Peter fast as she could. She slid the jacket off his shoulders, smiling at each other; she's working the buttons on his shirts as he fumbles with his belt, backing up until they make it to the foot of their bed. Elle then slid his shirt off his shoulders as she did with the jacket, sliding her hands down the front of his chest, she can't help but take him in. Smiling, kissing with brief moments of small laughter, Peter takes his hands down her back as he slowly, very slowly unzipped her dress, as his hands come down, he nipped at her neck.

Now with them both only in their underwear, Peter takes Elizabeth, wraps her up with one arm, and slides her back onto the bed. He unsnaps her bra, sending it air born. He kisses down her body, first her shoulder, then her breast, biting down with the perfect amount of pressure. He cups her breast as he continues down, kissing her stomach, hips. He then pulls her black lacy panties down her hips, continuing down -spreading her legs.

His touch is so perfect she moans immediately. She was able to hang on for a few minutes as he worked his way around before she came. He stopped, set up a little to pull his briefs off, and then began working right where he left off. He slowly kisses her thighs, stomach, and by the time he reaches her breast, she couldn't take it anymore, she pulls him up kissing him hard. As she was kissing him his hips thrust forward entering her hard, still sensitive from her orgasm, she let out another loud moan.

They go at it hard for a few minutes, she digs her nails into his back, still so sensitive, her whole body on edge, and she couldn't help but come again as he reached down to massage her clit.

He thrust in even deeper, pulling her in close. Kissing passionately; it's almost as they begin to move in slow motion. Not leaving any part of her untouched, they turn over; Elizabeth began to ride as him. He's lying on his back; their movements are somewhat slow, but filled with passion. He sits up; kissing any part of her he can reach. Feeling like she's been lifted into thin air, Elizabeth lets out another moan, this time Peter moans with her.

Still sitting on top of him, they kiss, as Peter slides his hand down her front, caressing her breast. Kissing- they lean back down on the bed, both covered in sweat; Peter pulls at the sheet to cover them up. Elizabeth out of breath lying on top of him, wishing she could just stay there for ever


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up with a hangover and extremely sleepy Peter turned over to pull his wife in close; reaching instead he only finds her pillow. Knowing that 95 % of the time she's up before him, he sighs wishing it wasn't morning already.

He decides he should probably try and drag himself out of bed; he throws the cover back and makes an attempt to fall out of bed to get an early start on his Saturday. He laid there for a moment, wishing his head didn't hurt so badly. Then he glanced over the clock, was only 430, which meant that Elizabeth had a hangover herself. He catches a glimpse of light coming from the hall, and he knew the bathroom is where he would find her. Crawling out of bed, he searches in the dark for something to ware as he heads for the bathroom.

Opening the door, he saw Elle, trying to stand there-leaning up against the counter, trying to brace herself, she tells him how dizzy and nauseous she was, all he could think to do was walk over to her and hold her tight, suddenly he didn't feel so bad anymore. It was ok for him to be sick, or hurt, that's just part of life he would often tell himself, but when it came to his lovely wife, hurting or feeling bad, the world would just seem off.

He then reached down to pick her up, so he could carry her to bed, Elle didn't put up an argument or protest, and she let him carry her back to bed. Peter kissed her on the top of her head, and headed back out of the room. Walking downstairs, he's met by Satchamo shaking his tail, and dancing in circle.

Noticing Satchamos pain, he heads for the back door "ah Satch, I'm sorry buddy come on"

As Satch was in the back yard, Peter gets Elle a glass of water and starts looking around for some pains relievers. Taking a couple himself, he lets Satch back in, and then heads back up stairs.

Still lying there with the look of death on face, Peter gave the water and pain relievers to Elle, turns the lights off and crawls in bed next to her. He was propped almost upright, when Elle turns to lay her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her, strokes her hair as he's watching her sleep.

It was about 1045 when he woke up the second time, it's been a while since he's slept that long, he reached for Elle and noticed she's was already up. Forcing himself out of bed, he throws a pair of blue jeans on and heads downstairs. He finds her sitting at the kitchen table working on at her computer.

Hearing him come down the stairs, she turns her. "Morning Honey." Now her tone of voice was still way to happy and upbeat for Peter, he didn't really feel bad, just felt drained. "Feeling better?"

"I feel GREAT." she replies looking up at him with the biggest smile.

He walks over to her, kisses her on the head and makes a beeline for the coffee.

"How do you feel?" she asked as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee."

"Exhausted, thirsty and starved"

"There's left over from yesterday."

"Hmm ok," Peter mumbles as he heads for the refrigerator

Normally, the smell of macaroni salads didn't bother Elle at all, and usually she's the one who prefers it, but when he came over and sat down, eating the salad, she had to dart out of the room and find the closest toilet.

He could help himself, as she was running out, "guess you don't feel that great after all" he yelled out with a smile.

It was around 6 o'clock, sitting on the couch with Elle, Satch at their feet, Peter decided he's ready to eat. Elle explains that food is the last thing on her mind, and urges him to head out and pick himself up a pizza. Agreeing he gets ready, kissing her good bye, and leaves.

When he came home, he came home prepared, he had stopped and pick up some chicken and noodle shop from her favorite sandwich shop up the street. Taking the soup with extreme caution, she takes a sip, it was the most delicious soup ever, and it wasn't any time before it was gone.

They sat around on the couch for a couple more hours, watching nothing in particular, just happy to be cuddled up on the couch. Before getting up to go and take a shower, Elle questions Peter.

"Where's Neal been hiding?"

"I've been keeping him busy on this new case?"

"Yeah? You have him working hard on a new case, and you've been spending all you time with me? She questions.

Peter just shrugs his shoulders, "ah that's what I have him for?"

Now she knew this was a little off, but she was just so tired to really push the issue.

0o0o0o

In the shower, just standing there letting the hot water just hit her and slide down her body, she finds herself questioning Peter's behaviors the past month or so. Not that she minded him being home every night, always focused on her, but she did find it a little odd he hasn't been working late and Neal has been MIA.

Lost deep in thought, she didn't even notice that she was no longer alone. Peter slipped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her tight, letting the warms water just hit them both, they danced back and forth for a while letting the hot water wash all their stress away.

She grabs the bar of soap, turns around, with Peter smiling down at her; she takes the bar of soaps and begins pushing it in circles around his chest. While in the shower, washing each other, Elle kept trying to bring his work up, it didn't take long for her to notice, each time she did, he would try to change the topic and when that didn't work, he would just lean down and kiss her until the thought would just leave her.

It didn't take too many of Peter's distracting kisses, before there was more than just steam in the shower. Elizabeth loved it when they showered together, in combination of Peter's touch, and the way the water kissed her skin, it was hard to continue her excitement.

_0oo0o0o0o0o0o_

That night lying there in his arms, she thought about everything that has been going on and she began to worry about Peter and his recent behaviors. Thinking back, she noticed that his new wonderful, prefect behavior was the biggest tale of all. Something was up, something was wrong; he's not his usual hard working self. He's detracted and just wants to be with her all day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, as she was getting ready for breakfast, waiting on Peter to sit down with her. She decided no more. He wasn't going to change the subject; he was going to tell her what was going on with him. But the moment he sat down with his eggs, her plans went out the window, feeling like she'd been knocked back, Peter could see it in her eyes, she was dizzy.

Reaching over to touch her arm, "Honey? Still feeling bad?"

With an awful look on her face, "Yes, I thought I was feeling well enough to eat something, but guess not."

Elle quickly got up and headed upstairs. After breakfast, Peter came up to check on her. She was lying in bed trying to keep from feeling dizzy and nauseous. He came over; put his hand on her head. She didn't feel warm, but still suggested she make a doctor appointment. She agreed, telling him that usually the Doctor has no problem fitting her in. They laid there a while, Peter holding her, stroking her hair, she easily passed out. Waking up a couple of hours later, she went downstairs to find Neal was there. Peter and Neal were setting at the kitchen table, talking almost in a whisper.

"Hey Neal, where have you been hiding?

"Well Peter here has been keeping me busy."

"Well you shouldn't let him work you so hard." Neal responded with his usual smile.

Elizabeth walked up, leaning up against Peter, kind of setting on his leg.

Neal just stood up to leave.

"Are you leaving? "Elizabeth said in a high pitch voice

Smiling again. "Yeah, I just stopped by real quick, Peter said you weren't feeling well, just wanted to check up on you, besides I told June I would help her out this afternoon."

Confused "Oh ok."

Neal then turned headed for the front door, but not before stopping and petting Satch on the head.

"Bye Neal."

"Elizabeth." "Peter I'll see you tomorrow."

Noticing the confused expression, Peter quickly ask

"How you feeling?

"Better."

"Want and try to eat something?"

"I'm hungry, just not sure if I can take it."

"How about some more soup, I had Neal stop by on his way over and picked you some up."

"How sweet,"

Peter reached up, touching the side of her face; well at least you don't feel warm."

"Want me to go with you tomorrow?"

Looking at his side ways,

"Honey, I think I can manage."

_0o0o_

Setting at his desk, talking with Neal, Peter decided to call Elle, and check up on her and see if she was able to get into the doctor. She didn't answer the first time he called, thinking she was probably in the with the doctor, he sat the phone down and not putting too much thought into it. About 30 minutes later, he tried calling again, no answer. When the phone rang, wanting it to be Elle, he wasted no time answering it. He's words were limited, and Neal could tell by his expression something was off. Peter just answered yes, no, and thank you. Getting off the phone, Peter just sat there a minute, Neal could almost see Peter's wheels turning.

"Everything alright."

Still in a daze. Neal had to ask again.

"Peter? Everything alright?."

Snapping his self-back, "Yeah, that was the nurse from Elle's doctor office."

Wasting no time to ask.

"Is Elizabeth alright."

Still a little off. "Yeah, they just forgot to tell her that they called in a few subscriptions"

Pausing again-zoned out "You know, I think I will go pick them up for her and see how's she's feeling."

Very confused, Neal tells him goodbye. Peter wasted no time getting up from his desk and heading out the door. Neal has to stop him, to give him the pile of papers they going over. Neal watched as Peter stuffed them in his briefcase, not noticing that he was even taking the photo, Peter received a while back.

-0o0o0o-

Walking in the front door, not knowing what to expect, Peter came home-almost tip toeing through the front door. Elizabeth was standing in the kitchen, baking of all things. Peter just smiled, asking her how she felt. She explained she was feeling much better; he then questioned her about the doctor's office.

She was a bit quite, didn't say much. Finally she spoke up, saying that they took a few tests, said he was alright and that she probably take it easy for a while. Their night was going on as usual; Peter was setting at the kitchen table, pulling his papers from his briefcase putting them the table. Not realizing or even remember putting the photo in, it fell out on the table in front of Elizabeth. Noticing the photo; and seeing that it was her and Peter and Satchamo she quickly asked about it.

"What is this?" holding the photo up.

Peter just closed his eyes, trying to figure out how he should answer.

Looking at the photo again wrapped in an evidence bag, with Agent Burke written on it in Red. Elizabeth almost sounded mad when she asked Peter again what was with the photo.

Curtis Reynolds was released several weeks ago. Setting down in complete shock.

"Has it been that long?" ask questioned herself out loud, looking over at Peter.

Not too long ago, I received this photo. Only message on "Agent Burke Really?"

"You really think it's him."

"Absolutely, but as usual I can't prove it." "He's good,"

Looking at him sharply.

"Before his release, there were rumors, street chatter that he was looking for someone. He wanted to (get the person) who put him in prison.

"You think he's after me?"

With a sorrowful look. "That was my first thought, so I started keeping an eye out, coming home earlier, getting Neal to hit the streets-in attempts to see what Reynolds was up to. We figured out he was actually looking for me. He pled guilty-you didn't have to testify- however my testimony was what got him 15 years.

Throwing photo across the table, "AND I LED HIM RIGHT TO YOU."

Seeing that Peter was upset, she temporarily let herself get upset, simply because he hadn't told her about it until now.

"So that's why you've been home for the last month, while you have Neal running around the city for me?"

Knowing there was no right answer, "No, well yes a first."

"Peter, don't do this." trying to calm herself down.

"Honey..." Knowing he couldn't win, Peter fell silent.

She only became even more upset with his silence. Trying to tell herself to calm down, she got up and went into the kitchen. Peter was in shock, and he was trying to tell himself not to take it personally. (This will all blow over soon) as he put both hands over his face in disbelief.

About 20 minutes later, he was still setting at the dining room table, his hands were up in front of his face-his left hand has cupping his right fist as he was playing with his wedding ring, Elizabeth was standing in the kitchen-watching him, feeling just as awkward. Watching him a bit longer, she finally headed over to have a seat next to so they could talk about everything that was going on. They had a long; conversation-Peter explained everything to her, laying all his concerns and fears out for her as well. During the whole conversation he kept waiting for her to fully tell him about her day. By the end of their talk, he felt a little crushed and heart broke- he knew she was holding back on him-not fully understanding why-he began to recap the night in his head. (Maybe she's right-tonight isn't the time to have a conversation that goes beyond what is happing because of Curtis Reynolds- _Tomorrow maybe_.) He thought to himself.

A couple of more days go by; there was still an odd feeling in the air. The couple has always been forth coming and honest with each other; and you could tell the air was full of secrets. Peter felt it more than Elizabeth, perhaps because he knew what the secret was and it was killing him that they weren't talking about it.

That Friday when Peter came home from work, he immediately felt his blood boil-there stuck to his front door was another photo, this time the photo was only of Elizabeth. In the photo she was leaving the house alone. Peter quickly burst through both doors, causing Satchamo to jump as well as Elizabeth.

"Honey, what are you doing? She asked as she was getting up from the couch. Peter wasn't saying anything, just ran upstairs, she heard heavy footsteps all over, then heading up to the 3rd floor. Coming back down the stairs he still wasn't saying anything as he opened the door running down to the basement, upcoming back up he then ran outside into the back yard. At this point she is frightened, she wasn't sure why, but she was having Keller flashbacks as she felts all the blood rush from her head and she became little nauseas.

"Peter! What is going on? Almost yelling as he came back in holstering his weapon.

Peter quickly walked up to her, grabbing her-hugging her. "Are you ok?"

Trying to step back. "Honey. I'm fine, what is going on."

Peter walked her over to the door, asking her "Do you know who left this?"

Suddenly Elizabeth couldn't hold it down anymore, she was going to be sick again. She jotted upstairs as he was getting his phone calling his team.

She stayed upstairs while everyone was downstairs, obviously talking about her, deciding what do. Once the team left, Peter went upstairs to find her sitting on the bed, he was almost tip toeing across the room. Peter spent a few minutes rooting around in their closet for a minute, finally coming over to set down next to her. He was holding a small pistol-

"Here, I want you to keep this with you."

Elizabeth immediately getting upset. "Peter No! I told you about that when you made me take that class." Shaking her head no... "NO."

"Honey, we have to be careful, we...I can't..." trying to find the words to finish she cuts him off

"Honey, I'm fine, everything is fine..." trying to smile at him warmly. "No... Take this I don't want,"

Peter stood up; she could tell by his body language how upset he was.  
>"You have to protect yourself"<p>

Throwing his arm up in the air as he was almost walking in a circle.

"Fine, from now on you'll have 24 hours protection."

Her voice began to rise to match his.

"Absolutely not." I have clients, parties to plan and weddings to carry out. I can't have the FBI following me around all day." She got up walking over to him by the fireplace.

"Damn it Elizabeth...uhhh" letting out a large sigh. "Why are you fighting me on this?"

Standing there with her arms cross. "I just don't want to carry a gun around with me"

They were in the bedroom arguing for what felt like forever, both of them felt their tempers rising, and both hated that it was directed towards the other one. Standing there looking at him with her arms crossed, she finally threw her hands up.

"Peter I'm Pregnant!" The room fell silent, Peter paused a moment, finally walking over to, putting his arms around her, they stood there in each other's arms a bit, when he stepped back a bit.  
>"I know, I've known, and it's just another reason... (Pausing for a bit) is...is that why you don't want to carry a gun?"<p>

"How could you have known, I haven't told anyone...This is not how I planned to tell you...?"

"After your doctor appointment, the nurse called my cell phone instead of yours, she wanted to know where you wanted to get your prenatal meds at."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I...knew you would tell me in your own way." giving a small giggle, "It's been hard pretending I didn't know, and even harder trying to not notice the morning sickness."

He walked about over to the bed sitting down on the corner of the bed pickup up the pistol.

"Hun..." she walked over, she knew what he was going to say.

"Peter, I'm scared to have that anywhere near me, I don't want anything to go wrong with his, and we've waited too long for something that was never supposed to happen in the first place."

"Elle, just having it with you, isn't going to cause anything to go wrong, I promise.

Not wanting to talk or argue anymore, Elizabeth reached down, kissing him as tenderly as he reached out pulling her in closer, guiding her in. As she was sitting on top of him, she quickly started pulling at his tie, the same time sliding his jacket off his shoulders. She was trying to whisper an apology for her recent behaviors, "I'm sorry honey, and I know I'm already acting crazy, I'm just scared."

He pulled himself together a bit

"No…... Honey No, I'm sorry, I just want...I need you to be safe." Hearing this she leaned back in kissing softly as his hands went under her shirt as he was tracing up and down her back unsnapping her bra, then back down her hips, pulling her pants down...just a bit as his hands slid down grasping her ass. Once she was able to slide his shirt off, she set up straight, letting him remove her shirt up over her head, then her bra. Kissing, he turned, picking her up and laying her down on the bed removing her pants and getting his half way off in the process, he gave up when he got his boxers as far as his thighs.

He went back to kissing her passionately as he slid them up the bed inch by inch. He began kissing her neck, shoulder, down her breast, stopping to play with her nipples with his tongue, biting down with the prefect amount of pressure, making sure as to not cause pain. When he reached her stomach, he paused a moment, looked up at Elle; smiling as she reached down stroking his hair.

He regained his focus, working his way down, running his fingers just under her panties line, teasing her a bit, as her stomach rolled with anticipation. He gently pulled her panties down her before he planted his face down between her legs. He worked his way around, touching, kissing all the places he found over the years that drive her wild. He had one arm extended up, playing with her breast as he worked on her tenderly, he felt her flinch, saying his name so softly it was almost a whisper. Making his way back up, he would stop off, kissing everywhere he might have missed on his way down.

He was on all fours looking down at her, kissing her tender-still trying to get his pants off as he was about to lose his balance, when she gave him a push, giving up-he flopped down on the bed next to her.

She couldn't take it any longer, she needed him-she let out a small giggle as she was having just as much trouble as he apparently was getting his pants off that somehow got tangled up on his leg. With them both still giggle a bit; she set back on top of him, when he set up to meet her. He was trying to not leave any part of her unexplored, she could feel how excited and hard he was as she was put him inside of her.

They both let out all the air in their lungs as she slid down on him. After about 20 minutes, hot-sweaty- and completely out of breath, Peter laid back down-their fingers were interlocked on both hands as they slowed down a bit to catch their breaths. A few more minutes passed before Peter set back up, turning her, being careful to not break their connection.

After another 20 minutes-he reached up using their head board for leverage when he felt Elizabeth dig her finger nails into him, calling his name again. This time he arched his back, joining her.

Still propped up-leaning on the headboard, he just looked down at her while he was catching his breath, taking her in, leaning down to kiss her and slide off, she quickly pulled herself in close laying on his arm.

"Oh honey."

Not saying anything else, he was quickly filled with a guilty feeling.

"Are you ok, did I hurt you?"

Still a bit out of breath, and playing his hand that he held up to meet hers.

"Oh no honey, that was prefect, you were prefect."

A huge smile swept his face as he kissed the top of her head.

His mind was flooded with thoughts as he was thinking about their evening. (A baby) (A baby wow) finally saying it out loud

"A baby."

"Yes a baby. Peter didn't even notice that he must have turned three shades white. He had known that she was pregnant for a few days now, but her actually saying the words made him really think about it.

Propping herself up and using her elbow for support.

"Honey?" ….. "Are you ok?"

Still repeating himself

"A baby."

With a little concern in her voice.

"Peter?" when she met his eyes, she could see the panic in his eyes, it was so cute she couldn't help but laugh at him a bit.

Placing her hand on his chest.

"Peter, it's going to be ok, you're going to be great, you see."

Calming himself a bit.

"You think?"

"I know you will be, you'll see."

Being able to think straight now

"We need to celebrate."

"Honey, I think we just did, but what do you have in mind."

"Dinner?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Anything you think you can handle."

They lay there a bit longer.

"hmmm, how about Jordan's, you like their steaks."

_0o0o0o_

They quickly got up, showered, and got ready to go out and celebrate. Peter was sitting down stairs on the couch, talking to Satch with a small box with a silver ribbon in his hand. He was turning it over and over, trying to decide when he should give it.

Reaching over to pet Satch.

"What do you think Satch? Think you will be a good big brother. Think I can be a good dad? I hope so, I'm going to need your help here buddy."

Rambling on to Satch, he quickly put the box in his pocket as he heard her come down the stairs. Standing up to greet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're beautiful."

"Why you clean up pretty nice yourself there Mr. Burke."

_0o0o_

At dinner, she tells him, word for word of what the doctor said, explained what will happen in the next couple of visits. They discussed how quickly their lives will change. She wanted to know how he was feeling about everything, she knew she was excited, she never really thought that she would have been this excited, but she just can't help it. He quickly told he was just excited / worried / scared of the unknown all at once, after all they hadn't even talked kids for years now.

_0o0o_

Heading home, pulling up to their street, Elizabeth had to get on to Peter a little-he was already being to protective, he didn't even want her to walk half a block from the car to the house. Refusing to get out of the car, she explains that yes she'll need his help with something's, but she can still walk.

Walking up to the house arm to arm, he stops her at the front steps. She turns to face him. Not saying anything, she just looks at him while he's was reaching in his pocket.

"One thing I do know is I love you and...I love how you're already glowing, you're perfect..."

He hands her a little square box with silver ribbon. Not saying anything, she opens the box. Tears just start flowing as she was picking up the small charm examining it.

With an excited tone. "It's a charm, here its goes with this (reaching in this other pocket getting another box), charm bracelet or you can put it on a necklace if you want. After the nurse called the other day, I didn't come right home, I stopped off picking this up. (Pointing at the charm) see here, it has my birthstone, yours, and here well put the baby's when it gets here. I...thought that it could be our thing, mine and the baby's, I thought that she and I... or... He and I could get your charms from time to time.

Still standing there with her not saying anything_, (cheesy, she thinks __it's__ che__esy) _he thought to his self.

"Cheesy?" he asked with a smile.

"No. honey, it's perfect, really I love it."

_0o0o0o0o_

Once in the house, Elizabeth was setting on the couch, when he came down stairs to join her, Satch as at their feet. He was still trying to figure out if she really liked the bracelet or not, as she was setting there holding the bracelet in one hand, running her fingers over the charm. He finally decided she actually did love it, when he reached over pulling the bracelet out of her hands to look at it himself. She turned toward him with a look caution-warning him not to break it. He just smiled handing her back the bracelet.

Pleased with himself, he actually did something right, and he didn't even need Caffery's help.

"You know what is about to happen don't you."

With his arm around her, she was resting her head on his shoulder while they watched TV, he just leaned his head on hers.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to be crazy, one moment I'm going to be ripping your head off, or be crying like crazy because you're wearing shoes, and the next I'll be trying to rip off you clothes."

"Hmm, well that doesn't sound bad."

"Peter, seriously, I'm sorry, right here in advance. You'll just have to bear with me."

With his arm stretched around her shoulder, her fingers interlock her with his.

Taking her other hand in his

"I'm here with you, whatever you need or want, I'm here and if you need to rip by head off because I walked in the door at the wrong moment, that's fine. We'll get through this."

"And you're worried about being a father." "Honey, you've got his." "You're already a great husband, and I know you'll be a great dad." 


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of months were quite, Peter became increasing a little over protective of Elizabeth. He quickly adjusted her odd behaviors , especially the moments when she was unable to her hands off him.

But he was determined to not let down his guard. He hasn't heard anything from Reynolds, but he still had to be cautious. He did feel a little better knowing that he was finally able to talk her into carrying the pistol, and she's made sure she didn't go off by herself.

That morning after their doctor visit, he dropped her off at her office, before heading in to his. He felt his self-beam, as he decided to let everyone in on their secret. No one has seen her, she's been at work or at home with him, Neal has been so busy trying to track Reynolds down through his contacts, no one but Peter has seen the perfect little baby bump she's developed.

Walking off the elevator

"Well, at least you're coming in late with a smile."

"Yeah, it's been a good morning,"

Cocking his head sideways over at Neal, he wasn't going to let Neal affect him today.

Smiling "Yeah Not today, I've been at the doctor with Elizabeth"

Neal changing his tone "Everything alright?"  
>Reaching in to his pocket, Peter doesn't say anything. Just hands Neal the photo. Waiting to see how long it takes Neal to figure out the photo, as they head up to conference room.<p>

"Is this..." looking over a Peter

Peter proud of himself. Smiling big as he could

"Yep, four months"

"Four months?"

"Boy or Girl"

Smiling even bigger. "We don't know... (Neal could see an odd expression on Peters face) there a foot in the way. Looks like we'll have to wait until he or she gets here. I think Elle likes the mystery."

Peter could see the hurt on Neal's face, Neal was excited for his friends, but at the same time disappointed that with four months he's just now hearing about it.

"Neal, we wanted to make sure everything was perfect before we told anyone"

Getting over his hurt feelings, Neal reached up giving Peter a hug to congratulate him.

Diana and Jones were walking to the conference room

"What's going on here?" Jones joked that he didn't even want to know

Before Peter could spread the news, Neal getting over his hurt feelings

"Peter and Elizabeth are having a baby."

Peter quickly got hand shacks and hugs from his group. After things began to settle down a bit, Diana gave Peter a file, she explained that her friend from Interpol sent it to her this morning. Then Jones jumped in, telling Peter that Interpol also sent a video. As Jones was getting the video ready. Diana continued.

"Reynolds has been spotted in Paris the past couple of months, (handing Peter a photo) he has been working with his man, now Interpol doesn't have a name on him yet, but our techs are running the photo now, well find out who he is."

Peter's mood quickly shifted, in a dark tone.

"Detective C.J. Cooper, formerly of the NYPD."

A bit in shock, Neal quickly asked.

"You know him?"

"Yea, he shot me once." "How did these two team up"

Peter stepped out into the hall calling over a probie, then he went in to his office, coming back with two files, he tossed them down on the conference table. The team quickly went through Peter's previous case files A few minutes later the Probie he summoned came back with two more files.

"Diana your two files are on everything I have on Reynolds, Neal's those are Coopers"

"We need to figure out how these two met and what are they planning."

Jones was able to play his video on the large TV screen. Watching the video, it was Cooper and Reynolds; Reynolds had a painting in his hand that he was exchanging another man, a fence still unidentified. Peter had Jones freeze the video and zoom in on the painting, Peter had seen that Painting before. Pulling one of the files out of Diana's hand, he showed them the photo.

"This is a photo of the paining that Elizabeth caught Reynolds stealing from her gallery.

He was trying to exchange a forgery for the original; it was good; almost worked. She was the only evidence in the case, the day she was to testify, Reynolds changed his plea. He refused to say where the painting was. His lawyer was telling him, he'll only get a few years; the DA had me come and testify at his sentencing. It's got him 15 years. Cooper here, was still with the NYPD, I connected him to some rare Spanish coins that were stolen during a traveling history display."

"Diana sees what you can dig up on Cooper." "Jones get busy looking into the fence."

Peter and Neal went into Peter's office as he flopped down exhaling all the air from his lungs.

Neal was still standing up in the corner of his office.

"What are you thinking now?"  
>Peter leaned back in his chair, looking at Elizabeth's photo.<p>

"I think this is more personal than I thought." "How do I keep her safe, when I don't even know what the end game is?"

Setting down "What if we bring them to you." "How do you plan on doing that?"

Neal just smiled, flashed his big blue eyes.

"We give him what that want."

Listening to Neal's wild idea, Peter thought about for a bit, it was a crazy plan, but he would try anything to keep Elizabeth and his unborn child safe. It took another 3 months getting the word out to all of the right contacts.

Each day that drew closer to Elizabeth's due date, Neal noticed how tired Peter was beginning to look. Between trying to catch Cooper, keeping Reynolds away from Elizabeth, going to Doctor visits, working on the baby's room, he was exhausted.

One night Neal agreed to come over and help Peter out with the final coat of paint, while they discuss the latest roomers that made their way back to Neal. Getting things finished, cleaning up and calling it a night, Peter gave him the green light to tell his contact the job is on.

Coming back the next day, Elizabeth warned Neal to enter the nursery very easily, she explained that Peter has been working on the baby furniture most of the day, and it wasn't going well. Taking a few minutes to talk Elizabeth, he felt his heart jump into the back of his throat when Elizabeth grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly-letting him feel the baby kicking. After the kicking stopped, Elizabeth went into the kitchen grabbed two beers, and sent Neal on his way up. Making sure it wasn't Elizabeth coming in the paint filled room, Peter jumped up, and was extremely relived that help had arrived, and he was even happier when he noticed what Neal had brought him. With Neal's help, he was final able to finish, stepping back-taking in the room, they were both extremely pleased with themselves.

Still patterning themselves on the back, Peter's head snapped looking towards the stairs has he heard a dish break, walking slowly out the door and towards the stairs with Neal closely following.

It was all Neal could do to keep up with Peter when he heard Elizabeth screaming for him. Elizabeth was leaning up again the kitchen counter, using it for support when Peter came around the corner. He immediately reached for Elizabeth, grabber under the arm, trying to brace her every move when she let out another scream. Neal just stood there watching, frozen; Peter had to yell at him to get the door when he suddenly picked Elizabeth up carrying her towards the door. Grabbing the keys on the kitchen table, Neal drove to the hospital while Peter set in the back seat with Elizabeth, trying to keep her calm.

She kept screaming it was too early, then crying almost hyperventilating. Looking in the rear view mirror from time to time, Neal was a little excited that Peter had given him permission to use his red and blue lights, and the same time being impressed at how well Peter was keeping it together. Once at the hospital, Neal paced in circles in the lobby. Peter and Elizabeth were taken up stairs to labor and deliver. The Doctors immediately gave Elizabeth something to calm down. Peter was a mess on the inside, but on the outside he appeared to be holding it together. As they were hooking Elizabeth up to a million of wires, she was completely high, so it was up the Peter and the nurses to change her clothes and put her in one of those horrible hospital gowns. It wasn't long before the doctor game in; as he did the nurse finished applying Elizabeth's fetus monitor. Without the Doctor saying anything, Peter knew something wasn't right. He'd made all of the appointments with her, always paying close attention to the monitors and listen the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

"That's not right, what's wrong."

The Doctor told Peter that the baby's heart beat is accelerated as he was preparing to do a pelvic exam. Peter's patients begun to get thin, as the doctor explained to Peter that he was going to do a 3D scan.

As he began the exam-he explained the scan to Peter, and when the doctor let out a little laugh Peter wasn't sure if he was supposed to be made or laugh alone with him.

"Well Peter there we go, that's the reason why we're hearing an abnormal heart beat."  
>Stepping away from Elizabeth a bit, Peter had to adjust himself so he would see the video monitor. He didn't need the doctor to even explain what was going on.<em> (This 3D scan is great) <em>he thought to himself. He could clearly see that he was actually having twins. Peter's eyes started to glaze over when the Dr. starting talking to Peter again.

Smiling, looking extremely pleased with what he was seeing.

" AHHH the reason we were having problems seeing the sex, look at this (pointing) your daughter's foot is stuck between... her brothers legs like she is kicking him. See here"

Peter couldn't take his eyes off the screen, it was so clear, he felt like he could reach over and touch them. He suddenly felt a little light headed; he was just getting settled with the idea of one kid, now too.

"Just breath Peter, I don't want have to pick you up off the floor, everything looks good here, these kiddos look just fine."

Snapping himself out of it. "What about Elizabeth."

Still completing his exam. "She'll be fine to, just some early labor, I've given her some medicine to stop it, she's already 50% dilated, everything is looking good, and those kiddos are right on track. For the next 6 weeks she's on complete bed rest. (Lifting his head up, smiling at Peter) if she last that long,

I think these guys are ready to meet their parents. The Dr. turned to his nurse, telling her to get the Burke's a copy of that video, and he wants for the file as well.

Peter wanted to be perfectly clear. "So everything is fine, everyone's ok?

"Everyone is fine."

"Is that normal?"

"What's that?"

"That...we ."

"That we had no idea there was two. (shaking his head yes), it happens from time to time, up until now (he points), she's hidden behind her brother, which is extremely normal, she's going to be a little bit smaller than him, which explains why she was able to hide so easily. From time to time, we'll come across a set of twins that are so in sink...we don't hear or see anything... if Elizabeth hadn't got so excited when the first contraction hit, we probably wouldn't have known about your daughter until delivery day. One of them got just a little bit more excited than the other. I want to keep her a few more hours, make sure the medication is working, before I send the two of you home. (Looking down at Elizabeth) Also with the medication I gave her to calm her down, she'll sleep most of the night."

"Yeah, all she kept screaming was it was too early."

"It is a little early, but nothing we couldn't have handled"

Peter suddenly felt his worry drift away. He decided to go out, thank Neal for his help, and let him know that everything was ok. he quickly explained it to Neal, before going back in with Elizabeth. Peter assured Neal it was alright to leave, and promising to call if anything changes.

Still pleased with how everything was looking, the Doctor released Elizabeth. Peter had to literally carry to the car, the Doctor wasn't kidding when he said he gave her something that would calm her down and knock her out. She was out the whole way home, barely getting her in the front door, he picked up her again as he carried her up the stairs. He couldn't sleep; he had too much going on in his head.

The next morning, he spent no time in ordering her back to bed, not sure what exactly she remembered.

Obviously she doesn't remember it all, because she asked him for the millionth time, about the baby, never babies.

He went back downstairs, getting her lap top and the DVD, he couldn't wait to show her the video. He just smiled, wrapped his arm around her as he watch her watching the video. She would point to the screen, wanting to ask questions, but she just kept quit.

After the video, he just smiled at her.

"I was given stick orders to keep you in this bed."


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of weeks, Peter was really taking advantage of his family medical leave, everyone completely understood, still he was setting on go, waiting for Neal's call telling that Cooper and Reynolds have taken the bait.

It was a waiting game all around, and he was ready for one of them to end. Still a couple of weeks shy from the due date and a few sleepless nights trying to put together another crib, he was living on caffeine. He was upstairs keeping Elle company while they laid there talking over baby names, she didn't even realize that she was as actually putting him to sleep as she was lightly playing his with hair.

Seeing something so calming about him lying there sleeping on his stomach suddenly made her want to join him. Soon after she drifted off, she was jolted awake with a sharp pain. Quickly and sharply setting up in the bed, he woke up, and jumped to his feet in one movement as he watched her grab her belly. He didn't need to be told it was time; he was up and on her side of the bed, trying to help her get up before she could say anything.

At the hospital, she felt Peter's demeanor extremely calming. Doctor came in, examined her , told them to get ready things weren't far off. Peter's phone rang, it was Neal. He stepped in the hall as the nurses were finished getting Elizabeth ready.

"Neal, its happening."

"Peter's it's on"

"Neal, Elle's in labor, I can't."

"Dam it."

"Neal you call me if anything changes, take Jones and Diana"

"OK Peter, we got his go and be with Elizabeth"

17 hours later, Peter had abandoned any idea that didn't revolve around Elizabeth, He knew this was part of it for first time mothers-it wasn't uncommon for a delivery to take this long.

He read all the books Elle gave him, even though she didn't think he did. Feeling helpless, he made sure she had all the ice chips she could handle, and made sure he did the best job he could massage her back or helping her get comfortable. He hadn't been so relieved when the doctor examined her the last time, telling them it was time to start. He was tired, he could only imagine how she felt.

Just as the doctor expected, his son came first, his daughter didn't come quite too easily. Peter watched helpless as the doctors and nurses quickly became worried, when his daughter's head wasn't the first thing they saw. The Dr. quickly pushed her back in to turn her around; he winced as Elizabeth screamed in pain, and loud buzzers going off made him wince more. He wasn't sure if it was seconds, minutes or even hours. He watched as nurses quickly grabbed his daughter and took her across the room, he felt his worry thicken-he wasn't hearing the same sounds and cries he did the first time.

Elizabeth was historical- wanting to count fingers and toes, not calming down-one of the nurses reached up-gave her a shot- Elizabeth instantly went off into the 3rd realm- he only wished he could get just a little bit of the same stuff.

After all was said and down, Peter listen closely- as the Doctor explained his son was perfect, 5.2 lbs.- 17 ½ inches long; and daughter was 4.8 lbs., 16 ¾ long, and they were going to keep an incubator for at least a couple of days- mainly as a precaution, other than that everyone was healthy and doing good.

The doctor motioned for Peter to follow-he was somewhat unsure if he should to leave Elizabeth-but then again she's sleeping more soundly than he ever has in his life. Walking into the nursery-he never been so scared in his life. He felt like his hands were going to fall off, while the nurse was scrubbed his them, before placing him in a blue gown over. He was almost shaking he was so nervous-he didn't know what he should be doing or how he should be acting. Then suddenly-there wasn't a care in the world, somehow he knew he'd be ok. He looked down at the little bundle the nurse (who scrubbed his hands raw) laid in his hands, "Just relax dad-you got this." Peter felt his chest swell with pride, and his eye moisten when his son finally looked up at with his deep blue eyes.

He was tired but to excited to sleep. He tossed and turned-the L&D room chair- it was not the best in the world, but it worked. Working on a couple of hour's sleep-he heard Elizabeth start rustling around; it was close to 5 am. He got up and set down next to her on the bed as she jumped up wanting to know what was going on.

"Peter!"

"Hey hon, (touching her face to calm her down) it alright-everyone is ok Their Perfect."

"You did great. He's 5.2 lbs. - 17 ½ inches long; and she is 4.8 lbs., 16 ¾ long. They are going to keep her in an incubator for a few days, just to help her along a little bit- (seeing her excitement) SHE'S fine, I've seen her, held her hand. The said doctor this is perfectly normal.

Getting the nurse-Elizabeth was surprised it was so difficult to walk. The nurse led them back down to the nursery. Peter stepped back-watching his family. After a little while, one of the nurses led Elizabeth back down to her room, promising to bring her son down for his feeding. They stood there a few more minutes, talking –trying to decide on names.

The both felt the hands shake as they finally signed birth certificates and filled out a million forms for the hospital. She felt like10 hours had pasted before she was finally able to hold her son. Peter watched with amazement as he watched Elizabeth hold their son... A few minutes later, Elizabeth-not expecting it, another nurse rolled their daughter down.

0o0o

It was later that day. Peter was standing outside the nursery looking in. Neal had walked up behind.

"Peter." 

Smiling "Hey Neal,"

"Well (looking around."

"There she is."

"IS SHE OK?"

"Yes, they just want help her out a few days, keep her warm."

"Uhhhh, aren't you missing one?"

"Yeah. Its supper time. Emory is with Elle."

"Emory?"

"Emory Patrick." (Noticing Neal curious look) "As in Emory Lee Burke, and Patrick Alan Mitchel,

Elle come up with it."

"And her wh..."

Peter cut him off-looking at his side ways "Emma!"

"Emma-you come up with that?"

"Yep, Emma...Emma Paige."

"Emma Paige?"

"Yeah, Elle liked Paige."

"EP ...EP"

Turing towards, Neal-Peter tossed up one hand in the air. "Elle!"

Peter's cell phone rang – he stepped back to answer it. Neal stood there looking at the tiny little thing rapped in a pink blanket. He felt himself draw a beep bond with that little girl. "I know Emma; I know what it's like being trapped in a box" as he watched her crying so hard she was now turning red."

"Dam it, Thanks Jones, I see you in a few."

"Cooper got away?"

"OH YEAH, that's what I came to tell you, we got Reynolds, but Cooper got away."

Throwing his arm around Neal, Well, I guess there's always tomorrow, he's probably out of the country by now" pausing ..."You want to meet Emory?"

Turning the two started to head towards Elle room, they both froze when they reached the swing doors out of the nursery. Stuck on the door was a photo. It was a photo of Elle, Peter and Neal coming out of the house the day she almost went into labor.

Almost yelling... Peter turned to Neal-poking him in the best (a little too hard) "YOU STAY WITH EMMA, IM GOING TO GO FIND ELLE!" Neal backed up slowly; watching Peter was he started running down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

At the same moment. Elizabeth was setting up in bed, her knees were pulled up, and she was resting Emory on them cooing at him.

At the door a man stood-

"Ah look at the Burke family."

Elizabeth looked up-"Hi? Are...are you a friend of Peters?" She could hear the small chucking in his voice, she didn't recognize him, and there was something that instantly rubbed her the wrong way.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that Peter and I go way back." still chucking... "Actually MRS BURKE, we've meet... It was several years back."

Elizabeth was still trying to figure out who he was...

"Well I'm sorry, I don't remember, but Peter should be back soon...i...f you could excuse us. This little guy is ready for something to eat..."

"Ah... Mrs. Burke...don't be like that..."

Elizabeth started reaching for the nurses call button when she saw the man violently being jerked back. Leaning forward she could see the two men wrestling on the ground. Seeing this she got up, cradling Emory close- as she watched Peter and the man fight.

The two men were wrestling on the ground over a gun; Peter knocked the gun out of his hand and sent flying across the floor. Peter was hit hard across the chin causing him to fall off Cooper. Cooper quickly jumped up; Peter matched his movements, lunging for Cooper, Peter let out loud scream as Cooper stuck the knife in Peter shoulder blade.

"PETER!" Elizabeth yelled over Emory's cries.

Cooper withdrew the knife from Peter's back, swinging the knife at Peter as he jumps back. Seeing his opportunity, Peter grabs Coopers, wrist, twisting his arm, sending Copper flipping in the air.

Peter turns, pulling his arms up around Cooper's neck, holding until Cooper passes out. Peter still has a tight hold when Jones comes around the corner, and spends no time placing hand cuffs on him.

Peter gets up, quickly hugs and kisses Elizabeth. He kisses Emory on the top of his head, and rubs his cheek softly his finger trying to smooth him.

A little later, the hall way was full of law enforcement, Neal finally made appearance. Trying to calm Elizabeth a bit, the nurses brought Emma back down when it was safe. Peter walked up to Cooper, who was hanging his head.

Peter couldn't help his smirk "Cooper, it's been a while...I believe I have some old warrants waiting on you..."

Jones picked up Cooper-he just shot Peter a hate filled glance as Jones pulls him off.

Just as the excitement was calming down- and after the Doctor stitched Peter up, telling how lucky he was, it was just a flesh wound. Peter came back in the room, to his supervise the room was completely full. Neal was setting next to Emma-cooing of all things. June and Mozzie had stopped by, Mozzie was dancing from foot to foot he could clearly see he was excited to hold Emory. Just as Elizabeth was reaching out to put Emory in his arms, Peter put his hand on Mozzie's should causing him to pause. Peter gave Mozzie a sideways glance and smile.

"Now Mozzie...No! Pick pocketing, No! Lock picking, No! Scams, No! Cons..." everyone could but help give a small laugh a Mozzie's expression.

"Oh Yea! Suit! Don't you think he's a little young?"

Mozzie finally reaches out picking up Emory... "With you Mozzie I have no idea."

Neal speaks up, "Well Mozzie-he didn't say we anything about A_ LITTLE MANS RUN, or EVEN TWO FOR ONE__.._."

This was something that just went over Peter's and Elizabeth's head-they just looked each other and as they shared a smile-Neal, Mozzie, and June were laughing out loud...

Just as promised Peter was taking his family home two days later. Once in the house, he set Emma and Emory's car seats down on the coffee table, and then walked over the back door. Opening the door he grabbed Satch by the collar, happy that everyone was home, Satch dragged Peter across the room to Elizabeth, once he got his ears scratched, Satch turned his attention to the coffee table. Approaching with caution, sniffing wildly, he rested his noise in the lap of Emory for a moment then doing the same with Emma before him laid down in from front of them.

Neal was finally coming in; he was bringing the rest of their bags. He set them down at the foot of the stairs; Elizabeth was getting up, stepping backwards towards Peter as they watched Satchamo lay down. Neal announced he was glade everyone was home, but he promised June he would be there shortly to help her with something. Neal reached over gave Elizabeth a peck on the cheek. "Welcome home." and was about to walk over to the twins to tell them good bye.

Satch jumped up gave Neal a quick growl. "Satchamo!" Elizabeth barked... " this is Neal."

Peter moved quickly for Satchamo, he turned towards Peter and gave him a quick growl as well-Peter jumped back. "Satchamo! Elizabeth repeated as she walked over by him setting down on the side of the coffee table.

Neal and Peter just stood in shock... Neal decided he should leave while he could. Peter still stood there with caution- Satchamo loved him, Peter never believed Satchamo would every bit him. "Hey! These are my kids, not yours." Satch gave a little whimper before lying back down.

"Honey, do you think he didn't want Neal around them?"

Shaking his head. "What else could it be?" Feeling bad that he yelled, Peter reached down to pet Satch's head as he learned up smelling Peter's shirt. Satch then turned his head back to the twins, smelt again-then back on Peter.

Elizabeth started laughing, "I guess he wants to make sure its ok for you to be around them."

For the next hour, they thought that they were in heaven, which was until Emma started crying. Elizabeth picked up her and was preparing to feed her, when Emory woke-screaming. Satchamo jumped up-making a break for it he ran upstairs.

With a giggle "Where you going buddy, I thought they were yours!" Just an hour home, Peter and Elle were dealing with two screaming babies, once Emma ate-she still hadn't settled down, they traded-it was Emory's turn. After another 30 minutes, it wasn't hard to see that Peter and Elle were ready to pull their hair out.

"Honey, maybe if we separate them-we can get them to settled down." Desperate to try anything. Elizabeth and Emory headed upstairs. A few seconds later Satch came darting down stairs.

Learning it's just as bad downstairs Satch heads for the back door-begging Peter to let him out...

Opening the door... "I don't blame you buddy."

It took almost two hours before quite started to fall in the Burke household. Elizabeth waited another 30 minutes before she came back downstairs to find Peter sleeping on the couch. Emma was laying on his chest- Elizabeth felt the warmth of a tear roll down her cheek. Her and Peter have always been happy-and she thought it could never get any better, but looking down at Peter and Emma sleeping she was wrong. She didn't expect Peter to jump, but feeling Emma being picked up he quickly woke with a scare. Watching Elizabeth take Emma upstairs, he got up, locked the house up-let Satchamo in before proceeding upstairs. It took Elizabeth another 1 hour to drag him out of the nursery. He was just standing there, watching them sleep.

Pulling him in to the bed room, Peter and Elle just crashed on top of the bed. She pulled herself into his arm, they weren't there long, maybe 30 minutes or so before one of the babies started crying, Peter jumped up trying to run in the room and extract the crying baby before the other started crying.

He only made it was far the foot of the bed before the other started. By the end of their first night; they were lying in their bed, Elizabeth found herself cradling Emory, while Emma slept on Peter's chest.

"Of course, you're Peter's-stubborn, your sister too"

Not realizing Peter was actually awake. "I don't blame him honey ... Wrapped in your arms is the best sleep a man can get?"

"Ahh Honey." Smiling "I think she has things figured out as well."

Trying to cuddle up next to Peter the best she can...

With a big sigh, "Well at least we figured out the sleeping arrangements."


End file.
